Xia Tian / Gui Long
Xia Lan Xing De Tian (Chinese: 夏蘭荇德‧天), shortened Xia Tian (夏天), is a main character from the series of "The X-Family". Personality Xia Tian is a sweet kid with a good heart, but he often gets taken advantage of due to his naivety. He would sacrifice himself for other people, but he also tends to act before thinking and sometimes leads to unexpected consequences. He would always sacrifice himself for those he loves, without ever letting them do the same for him. His evil ego, Gui Long, is the complete opposite of personality; cunning, ruthless and selfish. He merely has a passion for bloodbath and would stop at nothing to become the dominant personality, which leads to Xia Tian having to constantly fight him off, and eventually learns to control him. Though he is born with powerful abilities, he disliked using them. But ultimately, he comes to realize that in order to protect those he loves, he needs to be stronger and slowly begins to aim for becoming the Ultimate Iron Man. Biography ''The X-Family Background Xia Tian is an insecure, inferior kid who often hides his powers from the public. He dreams to follow his father’s footsteps and become a musician, an idea his mother strongly opposes to initially. But he convinces her to allow him to follow his dream, and then becomes the lead singer of Dong Cheng Wei (東城衛). In his family, he is the middle sibling and one of the strongest family members. Destined For Greatness Since he made little effort in controlling his powerful but unstable abilities, a "Feng Long Patch" (封龍貼) was placed on his neck making him no different from a "muggle" (麻瓜). Xiu believes Xia Tian has the potential to become an "Ultimate Iron Man" (終極鐵克人), a savior of worlds, so he taught Xia Tian to play guitar and control '''Gui Long' (鬼龍 / Ghostly Dragon) - his evil half with greater power, who on several occasions, attempts to destroy Xia Tian in order to become the dominant personality. But although they are enemies, they have once come together to fight against Zack, their evil counterpart from the Bronze Dimension. Despite Xia Tian’s inability to control Gui Long, his mother made him the guardian of the Xia family heirloom, the "Feng Long Card" (封龍卡), a mini disk containing everything about power-users. In order for Xia Tian to become Ultimate Iron Man, he must find five original power-users of "wind", "fire", "thunder", "lightning" and "rain" (原位異能行者) and collect their elements. By the end of The X-Family, he succeeds in collecting the five elemental powers and becomes the legendary Ultimate Iron Man. ''K.O.3an Guo In ''K.O.3an Guo, Xia Tian is mentioned to be living happily with Han. While his grandfather, Xia Liu, is in the Silver Dimension to assist Xiu in his battle against evil, Xia Tian has become the replacement guardian of Mie. Although he is absent in the story, he has been seen in one of Xiu's flashbacks of Han. In the 52nd Round, his uncle, Ye Si Ti, creates an army of demons in attempt to dominate the Iron Dimension. While Dong Cheng Wei travel to the Silver Dimension to stop him, Xia Tian remains in the Iron Dimension to destroy his army of demonic power-users. Invisible Assistance to rescue his friends.]] When his friends are trapped in the Abyss of Chaos, Xia Tian attempts to break into their dimension with his powers, but is unable to find a way in due to the blockage. He continues to attack until Xiu's guitar opens a hole for a fracture of a second, allowing his power to break through and save everyone inside. With Xia Tian's invisible assistance, they combine their strengths to strip Ye Si Ti's dark powers and end the battle once and for all. After Ah Xiang moved to the Iron Dimension, he is mentioned to have been caring for her like a sister. The X Dormitory Before the great battle took place, Han and Xia Tian were supposed to be married but Xia Tian didn’t appear and sent a telepathy to Han giving her the message that the battle is not any minor fight, and he may not be able to return. He didn’t want to tie her down and upheld responsibility to protect the Iron Dimension. However Gui Long appeared in the series. Xiong asks Xia Liu how could he come back when he was erased by the departing curse. He explains since the departing curse was interrupted by Lan Ling Wang's Returning curse, all of Gui Long's power wasn't absorbed inside Xiong Ba's body. It seems Xia Tian's limits is at its fullest and is severely wounded due to which Gui Long is reawakened. Gui Long tricks everyone and acts as Xia Tian but his disguised was easily noted. Xiong Ge mentions that since you are part of Xia Tian, she still considers him as his son. The emotional and loving support from the Xia Family for Xia Tian made his mind spin and he started growign transparent and eventually disappearing, leaving behind Gui Long pick. Aliases *"Xiao Ge" (小哥 / Little Big Brother) by Xia Mei. *"Tian Ge" (天哥 / Big Brother Tian), or more commonly "Wo De Tian Ge" (我的天哥 / My Big Brother Tian) by Ren Chen Wen, Xia Mi and Wa Ge. *"Xiao Tian Tian" (小天天 / Little Tian) by Gui Long. Relationships Friendships *[[Lan Ling Wang|'Lan Ling Wang']] (蘭陵王) Xia Tian and Lan Ling Wang's relationship start out in complexities. Because they both have the opportunity of becoming the Ultimate Iron Man, Xia Tian had thoughts about giving up his chance to support Lan Ling Wang. But Lan Ling Wang himself finds no reason in reaching that goal after his family was killed. When he mistakes Gui Long (who turns out to be Zack) to be the murderer of his fiancée, Bing Xin, he tries to seek revenge on Xia Tian. This misunderstanding is cleared afterwards, however, and from then on, they slowly grow into a friendship; and eventually brother-like friends. He is the one who him realize that he had more in front of him than a meaningless life after Bing Xin's death. *[[Xiu|'Xiu']] (脩) They started their relationship as teacher and apprentice, mainly because Xiu wanted to study his potential. As the story progresses, Xiu becomes Xia Tian's trainer in controlling his powers as well as good friends. Whenever Xia Tian is in a bind, Xiu would always be there to help him, even if it means getting hurt in the process. They become companions when Xia Tian decides to join Dong Cheng Wei to achieve his dreams. *[[Jiu Wu|'Jiu Wu']] (灸舞) When Jiu Wu and Xia Tian first encounter each other, Xia Tian's evil ego, Gui Long, sensed his unmeasurable power and attained an interest to challenge him. Throughout most of the series, the two remain as regular friends on different classes. When Xia Tian joins Dong Cheng Wei, they become companions and very close friends. Close enough to sacrifice themselves for one another. *[[Ren Chen Wen|'Ren Chen Wen']] (任晨文), [[Xia Mi and Wa Ge|'Xia Mi']] (瞎祕) and [[Xia Mi and Wa Ge|'Wa Ge']] (蛙哥) They are his friends and classmates. These three kids often follow him around like his minions, though he treats them with kindness and respect. Love Life *'Han' (寒) His biggest motivation to develop his powers and guitar skills is Han, a girl he met when he was a child and had liked ever since. He once rushed into "Mie" (滅) to rescue her trapped soul and was willing to trade his soul for hers. When they both safely returned to the human world, their love blossomed. After Han lost her memories, they became a loving couple, but soon afterwards, his father told them that they were half-siblings. This revelation caused the couple to separate and treat each other with indifference for a long period of time. Later, he found out Han was part his paternal grandfather’s conspiracy to dominate the world. But the good news is that he and Han are not related and the two become a couple again. Powers Like other characters, he has displayed the abilities of super-speeding, telepathic communication and spellcasting. His power flowing ability allows him to increase his power and become comparable to his opponent's. This power is a trait that he shares with his alternate counterpart, Wang Da Dong. Gui Long (鬼龍) When Xia Tian takes off his Feng Long Patch, his evil ego, Gui Long, takes over his body, though he remains conscious with his surroundings. Thanks to Xiu, he learns a spell to help him control Gui Long along with the rest of his powers. Eventually he becomes strong enough to suppress him without using the Feng Long Patch. Gui Long/Xia Tian has the power to produce green demonic energy in battles. His notable yet lowest ability is to impregnate people through a simple kiss (this implies boys as well). Those who fall victim will become pregnant, smile crazily and be flirtatious for three days before the effect wears off. ;End of Gui Long's Existence Gui Long disappears for good when the Master, his paternal grandfather, attempts to executes his plan to dominate the world via gathering all evil powers, causing half of Xia Tian's powers to disappear along with Gui Long, and making Xia Tian the permanently dominant personality. (Round 48) Ultimate Iron Man (終極鐵克人) After going through a series of heartbreaking obstacles and trials, Xia Tian finally collects the five elemental powers originated from Xiu, Han, Lan Ling Wang, Jiu Wu and Xia Yu, and becomes the legendary "Ultimate Iron Man": the savior of the worlds, and the most powerful power-user in any dimension. In this form, his powers are god-like, strong to an almost invincible degree and he is able to cast all kinds of spells that were previously used in the series. His powers as the Ulitmate Iron Man gives him the ability to wieid power points of around 50,000 at ease. He is able to push his power points above 50,000 when needed, athought this places enormous stress on his body and may cause him harm if used. Despite this form makes him the most powerful in any dimension, he is not strongest in the universe, as there are other beings who surpass him. This is proven true when the Fire Ambassador conquers his powers with just a simple fireball. It is proven in the final episode of K.O.3an Guo that he can transfer his powers into other dimensions without actually being in them. Weapons Feng Long Card (封龍卡) / Gui Long Guitar Pick (鬼龍鎞克) Gui Long's main weapon is a black guitar thumbpick called "Gui Long Guitar Pick" (鬼龍鎞克), which grows in size when he throws it toward his enemies. Like his sister, the weapon appears when Xia Tian transforms. Unbeknownst to him, his item was embedded by a special mini disk called "Feng Long Card" (封龍卡), which has very special properties and contains the secret information about power-users. After Xia Tian becomes the Ultimate Iron Man, he begins to use this guitar pick with a special guitar/weapon called "Iron Limitless". Iron Limitless (鐵克無極) After becoming the Ultimate Iron Man, Xia Tian gains control over the legendary guitar "Iron Limitless" as his primary weapon, which has the power to manipulate universal energy with electrical sound waves. If he misuses its power, it can result into creating natural disasters around the world. At the end of the series, he uses it to re-open the portal that connects the dimensions. Alternate Counterparts Wang Da Dong (旺大東) Xia Tian has an alternate counterpart named Wang Da Dong in the Gold Dimension, whom was the lead character of the previous show, KO One. Xia Tian and Da Dong share the same aspect of ability; they can vary their own powers to become comparable to their opponent's. After Xia Tian became the Ultimate Iron Man, he went to the Gold Dimension and restored Da Dong's lost powers. Aside from abilities and physical appearances, Da Dong and Xia Tian also share other similar aspects in their lives, such as friends and families, and their straightforward nature. Sun Ce (孫筞) During the early episodes of K.O.3an Guo, Sun Ce was believed to be Xia Tian's altenate counterpart. However, it was later found out in the 50th Round that their fathers are blood-related twins, which in turn makes Sun Ce and Xia Tian blood-related cousins. Like Xia Tian, Sun Ce very cared about people he loved, for example his family and friends. He is very protective over his little sister, Sun Shang Xiang. Xiu once mentioned that his love that he shared with Da Qiao (Han's altenate counterpart) is the same as Xia Tian and Han's love to each other. He described it as tough love because they willing to sacrifice their own life to save or be with the other (25th Round). Zack Xia Tian has another evil counterpart named Zack in the Bronze Dimension. He was once brought to the Iron Dimension to impersonate his evil ego, Gui Long, and do dark deeds in his place. Once Xia Tian finds a way to overpower him, he was thrown back into his world. Etymology *The Chinese name of Xia Tian (夏天) is an English translation for "summer". Category:The X-Family characters Category:Main characters Category:Half-breeds Category:Males Category:Musicians Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Cross-over characters